


Kili: A Wolf in the Bedroom

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Come Marking, Fluff, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: A sister piece to Fili: A Lion in the Bedroom, a prompt from c-s-stars on tumblr
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Kili: A Wolf in the Bedroom

Prompt: "You know I had to do this after the Fíli one. So Kili- a wolf in the bedroom"

1\. Kili is a literal puppy. We all know this. Once you’re in his heart, you’re there forever and he makes. it. known. He is always next you, arm around your waist, tucking you into his side, fingers tangled in yours, whispering little jokes, little compliments for only you to hear, nosing right under your ear. Cheek kisses, nose kisses, FOREHEAD KISSES JFC. All is so well and happy and sweet until someone hits on you. Then the wolf comes out. Which brings us to 

2\. Marking his territory. He hates the whole possessive, dominant, ownership thing but Mahal does it come out in him when someone is staring at you or asks to buy you a drink when he’s at the bar or asks to dance with you? Oh no. Not allowed. Kili comes back from the bar and sees this guy hanging all over you. “Get outa here, mate, she’s with me.” And his friends kinda ooooo about it and tease Kili but you know what’s coming. Now your seat is in his lap. Now his tongue is down your throat for everyone to see. Now you’re dancing with him with no air in between you for anything else to sneak in. And it won’t take long for him to snake his arm around you, say good night to your friends and take you home. Because you’re his. And you love every single second of it.

But the marking doesn’t end there. The true territorial marking starts when he gets you alone. Love bites and rings of teeth show up all down your neck where you can’t hide them, over the backs of your shoulders, just below your breasts, on your ass and thighs. Literally everywhere. You’re his and he tells you exactly that when his fingers are tangled in your hair and he’s fucking you to your breaking point. He’s grunting in your ear, “You are mine. Understand? I need you. T-tell me you’re mine.” And you absolutely do because you know that this possessiveness isn’t usually like him and it takes something big for him to get like this and it comes from his insecurities and that just kills you because you love him so much and want him to see himself as you do. So you tell him how much you love him and how you’ll always be his and his hips stutter, so satisfied, so turned on, so relieved and filled with love and he pulls out and jerks his throbbing length a few times until he comes over your belly and chest with a low growl through clenched teeth. Marking you. Then? Return of the puppy and a night of cuddles and apologies and reassurances and soft, slow, deep love making.

3\. My brain is about to short circuit because fur. Just. All of it. Every gotdam inch of him is c.o.v.e.r.e.d. in thick, dark hair. He can’t get enough of you braiding his locks. Some nights, he just lays in your lap with his eyes closed, telling you about Thorin’s annoying meetings or stories of his brother while you twist his hair in your fingers, playing with different styles and braids, only to gently pull them out and redo them. He gives you little puppy dog whines from that.

But, oh, what a thick, deep growl he’ll give you when you tangle your fingers and tug. Or when you pull on his chest hair with your teeth. Or lick a perfect stripe down the line of hair under his belly. And what a howl he’ll let loose when you take him deep in your throat and nose against the thick patch of hair around him. Usually he’s too impatient for such things, but sometimes you tie him up just to play with that fur down south.

AND NOW IM LEAVING TO SCREAM TO THE HEAVENS BYE


End file.
